A Little Privacy
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: When Matthew and GIlbert were in the conference room, Gilbert suddenly says something that happened to be in Matthew's mind. So they decided to go and get some privacy. But at the very end when Matthew was being bashful and worried, Gilbert does something that made Matthew really, really shocked without words. Rated T, PruCan, please review and enjoy!


**Hey, everyone! Sorry I haven't been writing for a few days, it's just that I was too busy to relax! I consider my writing a job but it's a lot of fun and I hope you appreciate this one-shot!**

_A Little Privacy_

"Mein Gott, Matthew," Gilbert sighed breathlessly. "I want to kiss you so awesomely."

Matthew looked up, surprised. He was thinking the same thing. He guessed that they have been together for so long they triggered what they telepathically wanted.

But how was that even possible? Love, of course. Their love was deep and sensual for the past few years that it was obvious to the others. Some others considered this seriously cute that they were together. But that was beyond the point, he and Gilbert were thinking about kissing. It had been awhile since they kissed. It felt like ages, despite them kissing last night while making love.

Matthew stared into Gilbert's alluring red eyes with such softness. Gilbert had always noticed him more than anyone ever, even his own brother! The two at first got off on the right foot, talking and enjoying quality time together like best friends. But soon the friend zone had opened a new door into a serious relationship.

Gilbert blinked a second. "What're you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm thinking of kissing you, too," he replied.

"Then why don't we do it?"

Matthew glanced behind him. Gilbert looked over and Matthew could tell that they were surrounded with people in the conference.

"We're surrounded," he said.

"I can see that..." Gilbert muttered.

"Where do we go, then?"

Gilbert took Matthew's hand from the table, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb and had a pondering face. Matthew knew what it looked like-a bit of pink tongue sticking out and furrowed eyebrows.

"Let's leave," Gilbert suggested.

Matthew cocked his head. "But won't anyone notice we're gone?"

Gilbert looked to Matthew with a cheeky look and shrugged. He was right. Who would notice these two were away in today's conference? His boyfriend took Matthew's hand and rubbed the knuckles with his thumb. He always had that cute smirk on his lips that made Matthew melt—but anything he done made him experience the amount of thrilling feeling.

"They won't notice we're gone, Matt." He said, taking his hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle gentle. His lips, Matthew discovered, were soft and a tad wet.

Matthew only mustered a little nod. He was speechless for Gilbert. They immediately got up simultaneously and headed straight for the door. When Matthew and Gilbert got out and ran rackingly down the hall, the two were holding hands the entire time. To Matthew, every day when they held hands it was a new experience.

Gilbert pulled Matthew over to a corner, pushed him roughly (but not on purposely) on the wall and it became a full blown making out scene. It was as if they were having a tongue battle—at least to get some dominance in their kiss.

Matthew was panting in between kisses, Gilbert moaned hungrily for more.

"G-Gil-mnph-!" Gilbert pulled Matthew's head and smashed their lips together.

Matthew felt Gilbert's long, rough fingers playfully touched his golden yellow curls. What he didn't realize was that his arms were completely useless—hanging like dangled vines. He made use of them by wrapping Gilbert close, taking him by the neck and, if possible, deepened the kiss.

Gilbert was the first to pull back. "Birdie, your mouth tastes like syrup…"

Matthew blushed bright red and stuttered, "I-I had pancakes this morning. Is it bad?"

Gilbert didn't answer; he just pulled him into another small kiss but said, "No. I like it, it's sweet."

_Oh, Maple, _Matthew thought, _I don't think I can handle his awesomeness. _

The two continued to stare into one another's eyes. Tension was building in those two and Matthew could sense Gilbert's sudden hunger.

"Matthew," he breathed softly, "ich liebe dich."

Matthew stared into his eyes, even more in love than before. "Je t'aime, Gilbert."

"I wanna tell you something before I kiss you senseless," Gilbert interrupted. "This may sound cheesy, I know but... If we had one chance to be with the one we truly love, you know who I would choose?"

"Your brother?"

"Close," he said. "I would choose you. I wanna let you know that even if the end were to ever come, which I doubt, I will run to you and hug you without question."

"Gilbert...that's beautiful."

And with that said, Gilbert pressed his lips onto Matthew's and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

XxXxXxX

Alfred F. Jones was searching for his brother. Where was he? It wasn't like Matthew to skip out on a conference, not ever! Alfred quickly figured he left today and got to his chair without a second thought. But before he realized it, his brother passed by him and took a seat next to him. Alfred was surprised.

"Dude, where were you?" Alfred asked his brother who seemed out of tune.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking dazedly at him. What was going on?

"Matt, what's wrong? Did you do something with your syrup, like adding ten percent more sugar?"

"Uh... I think so..." Matthew answered, not honestly, but he answered anyway.

"Oh. Okay." And Alfred turned his eyes away from his brother.

XxXxXxX

How the hell was he going to tell his brother that he snuck off behind his back? Matthew nervously arranged his papers on the table. He never felt this scared, ever! Alfred was asking questions and it just increased his fears of him figuring out what he was doing. Oh, this was terrible, he thought. How can he be doing something irresponsible?

But... Matthew didn't think it was _that _atrocious, skipping off and making out secretly in a corner. It felt rather astonishing. He never done something like that and it made him not feel so self-conscious. Nonetheless he concentrated on his papers. No time to think about what just happened.

Matthew looked up and was expecting Ludwig to take the stand. Instead of him, he saw Gilbert with a grinning grin!

"Oh, Maple..." Matthew managed to mutter under his breath.

"Okay, everyone," he announced proudly. Everyone took their gaze at him. "I have something to say: if anyone was wondering where I was an hour ago, I was making out with my awesome boyfriend! And I have bite-marks on my neck, but I gave him some too! That's all." And he got off the stand like it wasn't anything important.

Withal, Matthew knew it was important because he _just explained their private moment to the whole conference! _Matthew kept calm and nonchalant but deep down he was screaming in terror of anyone knowing who he had his little privacy with.

"Hey, bro," his brother said, "I think I know who it is..."

Matthew cautiously turned his head to him, forcing a smile. "O-oh, really? Who?"

Alfred narrowed his eyes at him. "Should I really say?"

"Uh..."

Alfred motioned a bit close and whispered, "You have bite-marks on your neck. I suggest that you should cover it up."

Matthew pulled his collar up and glanced away nervously. Everyone turned back to their business, not taking anything at heart of what Gilbert said. On the other hand, Matthew took what he said seriously. And was planning to punish Gilbert for what he did later...

* * *

**Prussia: *goes to Matt* Hey, what'd you think of my awesome speech?**

**Canada: *glares at him* No pancakes for a whole week. *leaves speechless Gilbert alone***

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! **


End file.
